


The Boy Who Immpressed a Gold

by vamprav



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Dragons, First Time, M/M, Mating Flight, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:50:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamprav/pseuds/vamprav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eon knew only two complete truths before he went to the Weyr: that the only person that he could really trust was himself and the golden queen dragons of Pern did not impress on scrawny teenaged boys. Well it looks like everything is getting turned on it's head because one just has... On Him!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

            Eon could only rely on one person in the “prestigious” Fort Hold: himself. It was a truth that he always relied on because there was no other anchor to reality in his mind.

            He was an orphan who would have nothing to do with the other children his age, he preferred to talk to adults. Adults were always more able to understand what Eon was telling them but they often ignored him, thinking he was just some ignorant child that wanted to play at being older than he actually was.

            Of course when the adults found out how intelligent he actually was they avoided him like the plague. He was too… different. No one could quite say why but the way that he talked and the way he held himself was just plain unnatural.

            When he was smaller Eon thought that if he could make the adults understand what he was trying to tell them that they would help him. But he had overestimated human nature on that point, now he was much more realistic, well cynical was a better word for it, but he saw his mindset as realistic.

            No one would help with the voices. Of course, after he realized that it was dragons he was hearing and not his brain self-destructing he tried to tell one of the adults… that had not gone well. They had taken one look at his unnaturally purple eyes and turned him away. No one would believe him.

            He never told a soul after the third time he had tried to tell someone and gotten a dog set on him for his trouble. Well, if they wouldn’t believe him he would just have to keep to himself and take care of himself.

            This worked for a while - three years to be exact - but by the time he turned fifteen he was starting to get lonely so he’d stolen a fire-lizard egg. That had not been the best idea in the world.

            How was he supposed to know that the little lizard was meant for the Lord Holder’s daughter, I mean come on they’d just left it in a basket next to a kitchen fire where anyone could take it. Better him than one of the drudges and the Lord Holder’s daughter was a snooty little brat that needed to be taken down a peg and be given a time out instead of a constant onslaught of rewards.

            Luckily Eon didn’t get caught but it was a very near thing, he was lucky the dogs weren’t that good at tracking or he would have been royally screwed.

            So now he had a companion in a small creature that would listen to him and not go running off screaming about unnatural happenings. Fire-lizards were so much simpler than humans were and it was easier for Eon to relate to the little bronze than it ever was to relate to a human.

            Of course problems always fallowed Eon but now they were easier for him to manage. The fire-lizard still hadn’t been a good idea, “rogue” fire-lizards attracted the attentions of dragon riders and Eon really hadn’t wanted to do that.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guards show up and Eon has to make a very ill advised break for it... towards the dragons, oh dear.

Chapter 1

 

            Eon sat up with a start, breathing like a runner beast that had just finished a sprint and sweating like it was a thousand degrees out. Then he froze, listening for what had woken him up from his deep calming sleep.

            Someone bellow cursed. “I know he’s here somewhere. It’s the only place left to search.” A man said in a voice that all street orphan had learned to fear.

            Shit! The captain of the guard was looking for him! What had he done this time?!

            Taking a deep breath Eon crept to the edge of the hayloft he was sleeping and there they were. Three guards and their captain were standing under the sixteen year old boy’s perch searching for him, it was only a matter of time before they checked the hay loft.

            Eon’s heart sped up as he cast back for why the guard might be after him at – Eon looked through the window – dawn. There was nothing resent and none of them had seen his fire-lizard so that wasn’t why they were here.

            The hackles on the back of the teen’s neck rose and he backed away from the edge of the loft and turned to grab his pack. If they weren’t here for anything else they were here to eliminate him from the equation and Eon didn’t plan on being eliminated anytime soon. He checked to make sure Bean was still firmly on the top of his clothes and that the sent/smoke bombs were still strapped to the sides of the pack.

            “HE’S IN THE LOFT!” A guard yelled from the ladder.

            Well, looked like it was time to get going and run for the little bolt hole he kept just for situations like this.

            Eon was up and out the window in two seconds flat, but he didn’t jump down to the ground like the guards would expect, he climbed up onto the roof and steadied himself. Then he took another deep breath and leapt for the roof of the wall.

            He wasn’t actually reaching for the roof but he had to aim for it if he didn’t want to break anything in the fall to the cobblestone covered ground. He grabbed the edge of one of the windows on the wall and used the balls of his feet to do a quick climb of the wall under him, the traction on the ruff stone allowing him to clamber onto the window sill and drop inside the corridor.

            Eon had first pulled the stunt when he was ten and running from a pack of older kids who had wanted to beat him up for sitting in a spot they had seen as theirs. He’d broken a toe but he saw the value of having a bolt hole no one else knew about so he had perfected it. Over time he’d stopped breaking bones and started getting only scrapes. Then after a while he had stopped getting hurt all together.

            None of the guards ever patrolled around the middle level of the outer hold. Eon didn’t know why, he just knew that it was an amazingly stupid move. He didn’t complain about it, it was a pretty damn good bolt hole.

            But by the First Egg why weren’t the guards being more careful, anyone could get in here if they knew how and no one would be any the wiser.

            Eon scrambled to his feet and bolted down the corridor, bare feet slapping against the cold stone floor. He had to start moving. If the guards were smart, which they often weren’t, they would block the exits quickly so he had to be quicker than them. He couldn’t rely on human error at the moment, he just couldn’t risk Bean like that.

            _‘Hello!’_ A voice yelled in Eon’s head. He flinched and tripped over his own feet. He didn’t recognize that voice.

            There was a chuckle/chuff from another that he did recognize, it was the watch dragon on the fire heights. _‘Hello, you on Search?’_ He asked.

            Oh, great, they were going to have a conversation. That was going to be distracting. Normally the dragons were like a low level buzz in the back of her head but when they talked to each other or their riders the words were sometimes louder than Eon’s own thoughts and it was distracting.

            Eon scrambled to his feet, again, and bolted down the hall at full speed, trying to block the dragons out of his head as they talked about the Search. The teen just hoped he wouldn’t get picked, the Weyr would be his own version of hell.

            He heard the dragons land and just kept running, as fast as he could. If he just got to the end of the hall-

            OH SHIT!

            Eon skidded on the ground to come to a stop ten feet from the guard that was now stationed at the end of the hallway and leapt for the window next to him. He vaulted out of the wall and landed in a tumble.

            Bean squeaked and popped out of Eon’s pack. At least he was safe now.

            The black haired teen stumbled to his feet and took a moment to stare at the dragons in front of him. They really were magnificent, big and colorful. All of them were cloaked in either bronze or brown or blue. There was one green, but she was much smaller than the others and not as impressive, worthy of friendship but not of courting-

            And Eon didn’t know where that thought had come from. He never knew where the not quite human thoughts came from, he was either going insane or had spent too much time listening to dragons. He hoped it was neither.

            The small thief shook himself when he heard the shout and glanced at the entrance to the wall. There was the guard, time to go.

            Eon bolted towards the dragon, the guards wouldn’t go anywhere near the giant creatures. The dragons where safety at the moment, he just had to get there. The riders took very little notice of the thief, only glancing at the slightly scared boy running, it wasn’t unheard of for people to run in the presence of dragons.

            The violet eyed boy was grateful for that, he didn’t need to be noticed right now. The guard was already on his ass, he didn’t need more trouble than he already had.

            “GET BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE BRAT!” One of the guard yelled. Great, now he had attention on him.

            Quick as a flash Eon dived under one of the bronze’s bellies and rolled slightly, he was safe now, safe from everything except for the dragons. Eon took a deep breath and sighed in relief. He was safe, for now.

            _‘F’lcon, there’s a little human under my belly.’_ The bronze rumbled to his rider. Oh, lovely.

            Eon sat up and shook himself gently to try and relieve some of the tension in his joints. At least now he wasn’t going to be eliminated, he could deal with the dragon and its rider if he didn’t die in the immediate future.

            “I can see that Ebonith.” A voice said from Eon’s right side. He glanced to the right to see the man standing by the dragon’s right foreleg. “Why don’t you come out here little one?”

            “No.” Eon said, voice like smooth velvet and honey. “I’m okay right where I am.”

            “You’d better watch your dragon, F’lcon, that thief already stole a fire-lizard egg.” Someone said from behind the rider.

            Eon gave a sub-audible growl and the hair on the back of his neck stood up as he glared at the guard captain. He was looking at him with a glint in his eyes that the boy under the dragon’s belly had seen a couple of times before. The girls who had earned that look had run to him to get medical attention because they couldn’t afford a healer, they smelled of sex, always had something disfiguring their face, and often had bruises around their necks. Eon remembered one girl getting him to go to a secluded area and helping her move a body, it had been a girl, one who had earned that look the other week, and she had bruises all the way around her neck.

            He’d thought that the man was just going to kill him, but it looked like he had other things on his mind as well. Eon wasn’t going to let that man touch him, if you could call that thing a man. The bronze rumbled as well.

            _‘Don’t let the man take the little one, he is a beast.’_ The dragon said and then bent its neck to look at Eon. _‘What’s your name, little one?’_ The dragon asked directly into Eon’s head.

            The young boy flinched, that was a little bit too loud for his liking but he would deal with it. “Eon.” He said just loud enough for the dragon and the human’s to hear him. This was not going the way that he had thought that it would.

            “Well, Eon,” the rider said, “Do you want to come to the Weyr?” Eon’s eyes snapped wide from their half closed state and he stared at the bronze rider.

            Was the rider kidding him? Eon wasn’t anything special, he was just a sixteen year old who could here dragons talking, granted he was starting to realize that that was a rare skill but other than that he wasn’t that special. This rider must be trying to play a joke on him or something and would shoot down his dream of getting out of here when he said yes.

            On the other hand he could say no and stay. That was not an option. Eon glanced at the guard behind the rider, he was drooling slightly. Eew!

            He needed to get out of here and soon. He had no desire to end up as a corpse with blood on his thighs and handprints on his neck for the next victim of the guard to clean up for him. Eon decide to go with the cautious approach.

            “Why?” he asked eyes flicking up and down the rider for any sign of deception.

            The rider just smiled making his blue eyes to crinkle at the sides. “Well to become a rider of course. Ebonith and I are on Search along with the rest of our flight.” He said.

            Eon’s jaw dropped.


End file.
